


Stiles and Philip

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's so good, let me have this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Just Headcanons because I ship Stiles and Philip.





	

Before They Date  
\- Teachers would call Stiles out for staring at Philip during class  
\- Scott has to literally make Stiles ask Philip out  
\- Lydia always talking about how pretty he is and Stiles being like "i called dibs back off."  
\- they both would check each other out and everyone could tell they were into each other but each other  
\- They got partnered up for a project once and they were using hot glue guns and Stiles glued his fingers together and he almost cried and Philip had to help him (Philip always says that's when he knew he was in love with Stiles.)  
\- Stiles totally would like check Philip out in the halls and he'd be like "Scott, he looks so good in blue."  
And Scott is just like "you say that about every color of shirt he wears."  
\- STILES GETS SO PETTY THAT HE ROASTS EVERY GUY THAT TALKS TO PHILIP BEHIND THEIR BACK BC HES JEALOUS 

~

Dating Headcanons  
\- Stiles asking for a good luck kiss before every lacrosse game (Philip of course gives it to him after calling him an idiot.)  
\- STILES DRIVING PHILIP TO SCHOOL  
\- Philip listening to Stiles talk about all his theories (AND PHILIP HELPING HIM WITH HIS LIL MURDER BOARD LOOKING THINGS.)  
\- So many fucking selfies like Stiles would snapchat Philip 24/7  
\- Stiles ranting to Lydia and Scott because he's scared some sort of weird monster will hurt him  
\- Philip making fun of Stiles for being the "normal" one of the group  
\- Philip helping Stiles with his anxiety  
\- Scott having to protect Philip from Nogitsune!Stiles  
\- Philip and Lydia would so be best friends and she'd have him take pretty pictures of her for her Instagram and Tumblr  
\- Sheriff Stilinski giving Stiles the sex talk before Philip comes over and the rest of the day Stiles stays like 5 feet away from him. (He also gives Stiles condoms.)  
\- Stiles telling tons of people to fight him 24/7 and Philip is always like "Babe one day they're gonna beat the shit outta you and you're screwed."  
\- Stiles pulling Philip down by his shirt to give him kisses (BECAUSE PHILIP IS 6' AND STILES IS FUCKING 5'10")  
\- Philip taking Stiles phone and holding it above his head and asking for a kiss but Stiles just tickles him instead  
\- lots of cuddles  
\- Stiles always going out with Scott to investigate stuff and Philip says "if you get hurt I'm gonna kill you."  
And Stiles just replies with "is that a threat or a promise?"  
And Philip just rolls his eyes and kisses him  
\- Stiles never comes out, Sheriff Stilinski just walks in on him and Philip making out and he nods and walks out.  
\- Stiles opening up go Philip about his mom  
\- Philip always taking care of Stiles (I keep thinking about that time where Stiles was in the hospital before Nogitsune shit went down and he was all sad and Scott was comforting him.)  
\- When Stiles meets Helen and Gabe he spills his drink all over himself and trips and falls into a wall. (They love him instantly.)  
\- they argue over who's the "puppy" in the relationship  (THEY BOTH LOOK LIKE CUTE LIL PUPPERS IM CRYING.)  
-  Philip wearing Stiles lacrosse jersey  
\- PHILIP AND COACH ROASTING STILES OH MY GOD  
\- Stiles would hug Philip and give him neck kisses  
\- Stiles would be the needy boyfriend but Philip doesn't mind at all  
\- Stiles is the big spoon  
\- Stiles says I love you first and he's literally doing it right before he has to go play so Philip just stands there in shock while he plays  
\- PHILIP GOING TO LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE GAME  
\- Lydia saying if Stiles hurts Philip she'll fight him  
\- Scott saying if Philip hurts Stiles he'll fight him 

\- Philip would've been so jealous and petty over Stiles and Derek  
\- Stiles wanting to fight Danny 24/7 bc Danny is always checking Philip out  
\- Philip can tell when Stiles gets jealous bc he literally becomes so petty and salty  
\- JEEP MAKEOUTS  
\- Philip watching Stiles work on his jeep  
\- dream world where Alison and Scott went on double dates with Stiles and Philip  
\- everyone ships it like no one has a problem with it at all  
\- Philip still makes Playlists and Stiles listens to it daily  
\- they take naps together  
\- they help each other with homework  
\- STILES TEACHING PHILIP HOW TO PLAY MOTHER FUCKING LACROSSE  
\- STILES TEACHING PHILIP TO DRIVE  
\- Helen being like "Stiles must be an amazing kid, his dad is a sheriff." And just grinning  
\- Tony would totally stan Noah  
\- Stiles and Philip play with each others hands  
\- Stiles always has to be touching Philip whether it's pressing their legs together or holding hands or cuddling. (Philip calms his anxiety so much.)  
\- Stiles being terrified that Void!Stiles scared Philip away. Philip just kisses him and tells him it didn't and that he's glad to have his Stiles back.  
\- Stiles randomly slow dancing with Philip in random places  
\- Them talking about getting married and having kids and going to school together  
\- they rarely fight and never ever get physical  
\- PHILIP STEALING STILES CLOTHES AND STILES DOING THE SAME (they both notice but never say anything.)  
\- Philip telling Stiles "I'll ride you if you win." And Stiles like stumbles onto the lacrosse field and gives Philip a thumbs up  
\- THE FIRST TIME STILES GETS A SNAPCHAT OF PHILIP SHIRTLESS HE CHOKES ON AIR AND HYPERVENTILATES  
\- Stiles is always bragging about his boyfriend Philip  
\- "When's the wedding?" Gabe joked one day.  
Philip just smiles.  
"I'm thinking our second year of college maybe, depends if I can get money to propose." Stiles replied, shrugging.  
Philip chokes for like five minutes.  
\- STILES ASKING PHILIP TO PROM IN A HUGE NERDY WAY  
\- Philip reading to Stiles and Stiles just tracing patterns onto Philips skin, telling him how calming his voice is.  
\- a dream world where they take each others virginity  
\- a dream would where Philip is Stiles first kiss  
\- Coach always messing with Stiles telling him "you don't wanna embarrass your boyfriend by sucking."  
\- Noah walking in on Stiles and Philip making out in a supply closet at the police station  
\- Stiles buying Philip a puppy  
\- they go to carnivals together and win each other stupid gifts  
\- they try to work out but the work out ends within 5 minutes and they end up on the couch watching TV  
\- they text each other all the time despite Stiles taking Philip to school, them spending the school day together, and them hanging out after.  
\- Stiles always telling Philip to keep his eyes on him during his games bc he doesn't want Philip checking out any other player, just him.  
\- They leave their volume up at night in case one needs the other and they call each other  
\- Philip always wanting to go with Stiles when Stiles goes with Scott to deal with all their "wolf business" and Stiles is like "No you can't go." And Philip just rolls his eyes and says "watch me."  
\- They hate parties and they choose cuddling and Netflix over going on dates  
\- Philip calling Stiles his smart baby because Stiles is a fucking genius he just chooses to never use it.  
\- they cook together. (Which means they bake pizza rolls for each other and bring each other candy.)


End file.
